Lightstorm and the Sailor Senshi
by LeakproofHail7
Summary: You know, funny thing is I've been having strange dreams of a palace being destroyed and who i guess is a Queen is begging me to protect her daughter, thing is i have no idea what the hell is going on or why she's asking me for help. One thing is certain, my R&R is is about to be rudely interrupted and someone is going to have my sword rammed up their ass!


Hello, this is LeakproofHail7 and I'm proud to say this is my second story. My OC Elana Lightstorm this time is in the Sailor Moon trilogy and I assure you this will be much different than the others that have an OC. Well I'll have Elana do the disclaimers and for any information on Elana's skill set go to my page, pls read and I hope you enjoy.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own Sailor Moon or any referred games.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

_I was running down a hall made of white marble, monsters were everywhere slaughtering everything in sight, yet strangely weren't attacking me. I then saw a woman with long silver hair and wearing a dress made of high quality, she turned to me and spoke, "Please I beg you, protect my daughter, and protect the princess."_

_Next thing I hear is an ear shattering roar and the ceiling falling, "Please, you are the only one who can save her from those who wish to harm her, I beg of you," I heard her say before all I see is a blinding flash of light._

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_Morning_

"FUCK!" I shouted, sitting as I woke up from my sleep. "_It was just a dream, just a dream," _I thought as I fell back to my pillow. "_What the hell, that's the 15__th__ time I've had that same damn dream. Why the fuck can't I have some peace and quiet for once. I mean really what the hell was that place and what princess?"_

I looked to the small clock next to my bed and saw the time was 7:12. I groaned as I got up from bed to get ready for school. Now I'm sure you're wondering who I am. My name is Elana Lightstorm and I've traveled to other dimensions and the like and the most important thing is I'm immortal. I stand at 4'10", and have pure silver hair in a pixy style cut. My eyes are a crimson red, the kind you think a vampire would have but I am most certainly not a vampire. You see about 3000 years ago a devil lord and nephilim were fighting each other and during the fight they had poured their entire power into the swords they wielded and when the swords collided the opposing energies in the blades caused a massive explosion ripping time and space. A shard from each blade had ripped into my body and fused to my heart which gave me my eye and hair color.

That's how I'm immortal and since then I've been to countless dimensions and fought many creatures but sometimes, I just want some time to relax so having these damn dreams is really irritating me cause that means my R&R time is about to end badly.

I got dressed in my school uniform and grabbed my duel pistols Light and Shadow placing them in my book bag before heading downstairs to make some breakfast. After I ate I left my house making sure to lock the door, I looked around quickly to check for any bystanders. Once I was sure no one was around I channeled lightning through my body before taking off, vanishing from sight. I think I forgot to mention but I can manipulate lightning as easily as breathing, been able to since I was born.

I took to the roofs so I don't accidently run into anyone by the time I got to the school I made it with minutes to spare. I stopped channeling lightning through me as I ran to my class. I managed to make it to my desk just as the bell rang. I looked to see if my friend Usagi made it but it seems like she's late, again. "_I swear that girl never makes it on time. And she wonders why she always in trouble."_ I thought to myself.

If you're wondering why I'm in school it's because I look like I'm 14 years old and I've found the best way to know how the world works in whatever dimension I'm in is the local school. I've been here for over a year and I've had plenty of time to relax, other than all of the underground fighting tournaments I've been in.

My mind wondered back to the dreams I've been having for a while now, "_Who was that woman, I'm able to tell she was some sort of royalty but I have no idea of which nation." _I faintly notice Usagi trying to sneak in before getting busted by the teacher Ms. Haruna. "_What did she mean protect her daughter? If I remember correctly that place was being wreck to hell by monsters and some sort of demon. Whatever, might as well not worry about it for now, I'll eventually find the girl, when I don't know nor do I really give a damn," _I thought as Ms. Haruna passed out the test we had taken so we can know our scores.

"_If I know Usagi she failed"_ I thought as I glanced at my test score. _"100/100, perfect score, Bet Usagi got less than 50."_ When I found her I saw her moaning to her friend Naru about that her mother was going to kill her. "Usagi I don't think she'll kill you, maybe kick you from the house for awhile, but no killing," I told her as I laughed softly at her theatrics. "But Elana, you know she's going to be mad that I failed, I might be grounded," She whined.

Umino then showed up boasting how he got a 95 on the test and that he didn't even study. "Shut it Umino, I got a 100 so quite frankly I don't give a damn. Besides Usagi's already feeling like shit, no need to add to it," I scolded him as storm clouds seem to form over Usagi._ "How does that happen? This is not the first time I've seen this and I still don't know how people do that,"_ I thought to myself as I tried to figure out how the damn clouds worked.

Naru then started to talk about some so-called hero calling herself Sailor V. "I heard that she stopped a group of thieves from robbing a jewelry store the other day. They think she might be a detective in the police department," Naru theorized.

"I don't think so Naru," I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

I sighed, "Word on the street is that the cops are trying to find out who she is to stop her from interfering in their work. I'll admit she's doing the right thing but I think she needs to realize that eventually someone's going to snap and hunt her down. She's good but she's not invincible," I explained.

Umino looked at me questioningly, "Okay, so if you wanted to track her down how would you go about it?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Well first I would try to figure out her age, the run a search for anyone with hair like hers because there's the big giveaway. I don't care how good you are at covering your tracks, if you don't hide things like your hair or find a way to mask your voice you have a big risk of being busted," I said making him look at me startled.

"Then if that's the way to track her down why haven't they done that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Hell if I know, that's how I would try to track her down. Still she's survived this long, wonder how much longer before she gets caught," I notice Naru and Usagi talking about gems and the like. "Hey, you two hear a word I said or were you both in your own little world?" I asked them.

They jumped in surprise; "Sorry I was telling Usagi that my mom is having a massive sale on all our wares and we kind of got distracted," Naru apologized, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

I raised an eyebrow, "How big a sale?"

"At least 70% off," She told me. "You should go see if there is anything you might want because you might not have another chance."

I gave her a blank look, "Do I look like the kind off girl that goes crazy over jewels? No, now if you were talking about a gun store having that kind of sale then yeah, I'd be hauling ass to get some deals on some good guns."

Naru gave me a disappointed look, "I swear you have no feminine charm Elana. I mean what kind of girl doesn't like jewelry?"

Usagi nodded in agreement, "I remember one time I went to your house I saw a ton of guns but no jewelry and the like."

I frowned in annoyance, "Really Usagi you too? I do have some necklaces, I just don't wear them often, still just to get you off my case lets go to your mother's store and I'll take a look around, that good enough for you Naru?" I asked.

She sighed in exasperation, "Yeah right you'll probably take one look then leave. Oh well let's go after school then."

* * *

After school finished Me, Naru and Usagi left to go to Naru's mother's store and wow, it was packed. "Umm, you sure you want to try and go through that?" I asked as I looked at the mass of people in the store.

Naru glared at me, "Yes and you're coming too. I'm not letting back out till you've at least looked for a few minutes," She snapped.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Ok ok I'll go in no need to get angry. Sheesh," I said placating. When we went in I nearly recoiled from the energy in the air. "_What the Fuck, this was not here before. It feels like something is draining everyone's life force,"_ I thought as I looked for the source. I barely noticed Naru start talking to her mother when I found the source or in this case sources which were all the jewelry in the store.

"_Shit I need to get everyone out now," _I thought as I went to Naru and Usagi. Though that plan went to hell when I heard Naru's mom tell Usagi she'll sell her a 500,000 yen diamond ring for 5,000. There was a massive stampede that pushed me out of the building, eventually the two of them managed to get out of the mob.

"Wow I never have seen my mom do that before I mean 5,000 yen for a diamond ring?" Naru exclaimed.

I put my hand on Naru's shoulder to get her attention, "Naru I don't like this, something's wrong. Please be careful because I know damn well no one in their right mind would do something like that so again I'm asking to please be extremely wary of your mother," I warned her.

She looked at me angrily, "What do mean? You want me to not trust my own mother!?" she shouted.

I groaned, "No it's just I don't understand why the hell she made such a bargain. No self respecting store owner would sell something that expensive for so cheap. And how long has your mother been in this business? Several years if I'm right, so there is no way in hell she'd do a rookie mistake like that unless something's wrong." I told her.

Naru was quiet for several minutes before she slowly nodded, "You're right, she wouldn't do that. I'm sorry for yelling I'll be careful," she said quietly.

I smiled, "That's all I can ask for. I'll be by later to check on you alright?" I asked. "Okay," Naru agreed. We talked for a little longer before Usagi had to leave or she'll be late. "I'll take that as my queue to leave as well, remember Naru be careful please," I told her as I turned and left. As I was leaving I overheard a man muttering about some crystal or another. I ignored him wanting to get home so I can get changed, come back and find out what the fuck is going on in the store.

* * *

Unfortunately I wasn't able to use the rooftops to get home faster because for some reason the cops were out on force so by the time I got home it was late. When I went in I ran to my room so I could get in something better to fight in cause I had the feeling shit was about to hit the fan. I had put on a black tight form-fitting tee-shirt with a dark blue denim jacket that had a snarling wolf in red on the back. For pants I had black jeans and knee length boots with two inch heels. Under the jacket I had two holsters on the small of my back in dark brown leather. I then holstered my handguns and grabbed a small snack before leaving to eat on the way.

As I ran through the city the bad feeling I had was getting worse. "_Damn it, Naru I hope your safe,"_ I thought. When I got to the store I saw everybody in there had collapsed and was unconscious. "Shit, I hope I'm not too late. Naru you there? Are you…." I trailed off when I saw some sort of monster holding her in the air by her throat. I quickly drew Light and Shadows and aimed at the monster, "Put. Her. Down." I grated.

The monster turned to me what I saw was quite sickening. It was female and its skin was withered and dry like a mummified corpse. It had what looked like a star shaped burn or something like it on its forehead. "Oh another human who wants to give their life force to the dark kingdom? Well child come closer I'll make it painless." It said. My answer was putting a bullet through its forehead in the center of its burn. "How about Fuck You," I snapped.

It screeched in pain as it threw Naru to the side and started to hurl balls of energy at me. I dove behind one of the counters avoiding several of the blasts. As the fight progressed I started to become more and more annoyed because the damn thing was resisting my bullets even when I did a kill shot, I was on the verge of saying fuck it and launching myself at the fucker to see if it can survive 100,000 amps of lightning when the most retarded thing happened.

There was a flash of light then a girl who I could swear I have seen before showed up in what looks like a fancy sailor suit and got in a pose saying "For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Before the monster could react I ran from my cover, grab her arm and dragged her behind another counter.

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY!? First rule of combat never do shit like that!" I yelled at her as I took a few shots at the damn thing before ducking back down. "Now if you want to live keep you fucking head down!"

That was when things went to hell when the damn monster decided to use the people as shield by manipulating them like a puppeteer to a puppet, which meant I couldn't keep the damn thing distracted anymore.

"Great, just fucking great! I seriously do NOT need this shit, damn it!" I yelled in frustration.

While I was ranting I saw the girl Sailor Moon crying about not wanting to do this anymore and the like, to which all I could think was_, "Pathetic."_

When she started to cry even harder next thing I knew I was have to cover my ears in pain when the jewels in her hair started to magnify her whining to near sonic frequencies.

Right when I was about to knock her hell out just to shut her up a rose of all things hit the floor like it was a long dart. I look to where it came from all I could do was give a deadpan look and say, "Ok, come on. Are all the Hero wanabe's coming out of the woodworks tonight or is it just me?"

Standing at the ledge of one of the windows in a tuxedo and had a white domino mask hiding his face from view. Of all the things I expected, he give Sailor Moon a pep talk of all things then leave without helping one bit was the final straw.

"That's it, I'm done, I just want to go to bed and forget this shit ever happened!" I ranted as I went to the door. The Youma then had the bright idea to try to throw one of its energy spheres at me only for me to disappear from sight.

"Where did you go?!" it shrieked only to freeze in shock when I came into view with Shadow a centimeter from its face. "How about you shut. The. Fuck. Up." I said as I pulled the trigger sending the damn thing flying through the air to land in a crumpled heap.

I turned to chew Sailor Moon out when she screamed making me jump to the side, narrowly avoiding the Youma's claws which set off another round of swearing from me as I started to fire a maelstrom of bullets into it, and just like before to no effect.

I then saw out of the corner of my eyes the girl was talking to a black cat that was telling her to use her tiara for some sort of attack which turned out to be what looked like a Frisbee made of light. When she threw it I maneuvered the Youma to get in front of its trajectory and to my amazement, the disc sliced through it like a hot knife through butter causing thing to turn to dust.

I then heard the sound of sirens coming fast but when I looked to where Sailor Moon was, she and the cat where gone. I sighed and shook my head, "_So much for my peace and quiet."_ I thought as I left the store.

The next day I was talking with Naru who fortunately didn't remember all the details of what happened but she did remember Sailor Moon which I said was an armature who if she didn't smarten up will get herself killed. I saw Usagi pale as I gave her a look wondering why she was looking terrified. One thing for sure though, something is happening, and it looks like I am going to have one hell of a fight on my hands if things escalate any more.

* * *

Well here is my first Sailor Moon story I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review if you have any suggestions for the story. I do plan on have thing be much different here than in cannon. Hope you enjoyed this, this is LeakproofHail7 signing off.


End file.
